1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spinning-type fishing reels and, more particularly, to a housing on the fishing reel for operatively supporting and compactly containing a portion of an operating shaft-on the fishing reel.
2. Background Art
Spinning-type fishing reels are well known in the prior art. Typically, a spinning reel has a frame defining a mounting foot for attachment to a rod. A rotor is mounted to the frame for rotation about a fore and aft axis. A line carrying spool is coaxial with the rotor axis and oscillated in a fore and aft direction by operation of a crank handle, which crank handle operation simultaneously rotates the rotor to thereby evenly wrap line on the line carrying spool.
To effect reciprocating movement of the line carrying spool, various mechanisms have been used in the prior art. These various mechanisms normally operate on a shaft extending rearwardly from the line carrying spool into the housing. It is also known to couple a worm shaft to the drive train for the fishing reel. Through an appropriate coupling to the spool shaft, the rotary worm shaft can effect the desired reciprocating motion of the spool.
It is conventional to provide an access opening at the rear of the reel housing to permit assembly of the worm shaft and a retaining bushing. To complete the assembly, a rear cover cap is threaded over the rear of the housing or otherwise suitably attached, as by a screw.
Use of a separate cap to cover the access opening is undesirable for several reasons. First of all, a multiplication of parts results which is always undesirable to a manufacturer. The housing parts defining the opposite side walls are normally screwed together independently of the cap. The assembly is completed by attaching the cap, which accounts for one or two additional parts.
The cap may be a relatively large structure that protrudes at the rear of the fishing reel. It is normally made sufficiently large to facilitate manual assembly. Frequently, this cap makes the reel appear significantly larger than it actually is. This is undesirable and contrary to the goal of fishing reel designers to minimize reel size.
The need for the cap may also increase the overall cost of the reel. Cost is obviously something that designers strive to minimize.
Still further, the cap provides an access opening that may permit entry of foreign matter, such as dust and moisture, to within the reel housing.